


Curiosity and The Bathcat

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao stumbles across some fanfiction on Weibo and faces the consequences and embarrassment that it brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and The Bathcat

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1244644).

It was Wednesday night, they had just completed rehearsals for the KBS Open Concert Rehearsal, and Tao had showered the day’s grit off of him already.

 

The twenty year old lounged in his bed, the sounds of the other group members echoing down the hall of their dorm, as Tao swung his feet back and forth behind him. The boy had his phone out, scrolling idly through Weibo, and snickering at some of the preview pictures that were already out. He didn’t follow any of the fansites on Weibo, Tao figured that’d be unfair to his fans, but he certainly did have a few favorites that he consistently checked in on. Tao continued scrolling along when the mention tab caught his eye.

 

Tao got countless mentions everyday from fans in countless languages that he did not even understand. Normally Tao ignored his mentions but the number was steadily climbing and Tao frowned, just wanting to get rid of the annoying blue glow at the bottom his phone app. His glazed eyes briefly read over the top mentions, most of them nonsense, until he noticed someone had linked him something.

 

“Probably a fan letter.” Tao rolled his shoulders back, blue hair still damp on his neck, as he clicked on the post and liked it.

 

“Love letters?” Baekhyun asked, drying off his hair with a towel as he strolled into the room at that moment.

 

“I think so.” Tao’s brow furrowed as he continued scrolling through the text the girl on Weibo had linked him. “Actually maybe not.”

 

“Fan account then.” Baekhyun nodded his head and walked over to his bed, eyeing how Tao was sitting up on his elbows in confusion now. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t think…” Tao’s eyes were frantically darting across the screen now, face paling.

 

“Tao?” Baekhyun asked after a moment. Tao had stopped reading. Instead the boy just lay there as he stared at his phone. Baekhyun drew closer, curious as to what was going on, when suddenly Tao shot up onto his knees.

 

“Fuck!” Tao swore, grabbing his phone hastily as he began punching his fingers on the screen. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

 

“What?” Baekhyun jumped back a bit at Tao’s violent outburst. Tao was near tears now, swearing and whining as he navigated around on his phone. The blonde came to the hysterical boy’s side and watched as Tao furiously typed out a new bio on his profile.

 

“What does it say?” Baekhyun could feel Tao’s heart racing. “Tao talk to me.”

 

“It says ‘I do not want to explain anything’.” Tao fumbled with the Korean, trying his best to translate. Tao turned to Baekhyun, the younger’s eyes wide with panic and swimming with tears, as he dropped his phone onto the bed.

 

“The text that the girl linked me was a fanfiction story. It was about Sehun and I.”

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s ears burned, feeling badly as Tao looked frightened.

 

“I’m so fucked. People were already liking and reblogging the post while I was reading. Baekhyun! I didn’t know what it was! Fuck, if management hears about this I’m so screwed.” Tao dropped his head into his hands and pulled at his hair, fingers tangling his thick blue locks.

 

“Tao I’m sure it’ll be alright. You didn’t know what it was… and you unliked the post right? See? It’s like it never happened.” Baekhyun rubbing Tao’s back awkwardly, trying to reassure the boy but Baekhyun knew better.

 

Being one of the youngest members in the group, Tao could be quite immature at times. Well that was putting it nicely—Tao was a brat. He whined a lot, continuously poked at you even if you told him to knock it off, and threw tantrums way too often for Baekhyun’s liking. Baekhyun liked Tao, sure, they were great friends but Tao could be extremely grating at times and Baekhyun knew this firsthand.

 

“No it won’t! People already saw! Everyone is probably talking about it now.” Tao snapped rudely, pulling at his hair harder as he bemoaned his bad luck. Baekhyun stopped stroking the boy’s back and frowned. If Tao was going to be irrational then Baekhyun wasn’t going to stick around to be Tao’s punching bag.

 

The blonde left the panicking boy on the bed and went off in search of Suho. Most of the members were still showering or already were in bed. It was late after all, nearing midnight quickly, and all Baekhyun wanted to do was collapse. He padded past the television room, noting Sehun and Luhan passed out together on the couch. He passed Lay in the kitchen and stopped him.

 

“Have you seen Suho?” Baekhyun fought back a yawn, eyes darting to the clock.

 

“He’s asleep already. I’m about to head in too.” Lay looked to where Sehun and Luhan were sleeping. “I better wake them up too. They’ll hate me for it but their backs will thank me in the morning.”

 

“Can you wake Suho up too?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“He told me not to let anyone in the room. He’s really tired Baekhyun can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Lay frowned and Baekhyun sighed exasperated.

 

“Never mind I’ll just go find Kris.” Baekhyun stomped off before Lay could respond. Baekhyun charged off towards Kris, Chen, Kyunsoo, and Kai’s shared room. The four of them normally turned in the earliest and it did not surprise Baekhyun when he cracked open their door to find it completely dark. A few voices groaned at the intruding flicks of light as Kris luckily squinted his eyes open.

 

“What?” Kris grimaced at the hall light and made out Baekhyun’s figure gesturing for Kris to come to him.

 

“Kris, I need your help. Come here.” Baekhyun said in a forced whisper. Kris groaned, rolling away from Baekhyun and the door, and mumbled out, “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

 

“I need your help now… it’s Tao.” Baekhyun said the magic words as Kris threw his sheets back and lumbered over towards the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes, clad only his low riding sleeping pants. The blonde towered over Baekhyun; blank stare expectantly pinned on the shorter male.

 

“Sorry to wake you up.” Baekhyun shut their bedroom door and led Kris back towards his room.

 

“What’s going on now?” Kris yawned, mouth opening wide as his white teeth bit at the air.

 

“Tao liked something on Weibo accidently and now he’s freaking out.” Baekhyun sighed, stopping in front of the bedroom door. They could hear Tao muttering to himself inside.

 

“Go get Xiumin and Chanyeol when they get out from the showers. I’m going to talk with him in the television room. I think Tao’s going to take some time to calm down.” Kris held an authoritative tone in his voice even despite him being half awake and Baekhyun set off to retrieve the other occupants of their suite.

 

Kris stared at the door for a minute, mentally preparing himself for the task ahead. He’s physically and mentally exhausted from the day, wanting nothing more than to just fall back into bed but Tao takes precedence over that. Kris is the one that will comfort Tao when no one else will, that will calm Tao down when he gets into his hysterical fits when no one else will, that will tolerate Tao’s childish pranks when no one else will. Kris has acted as Tao’s rock since their trainee days and what first felt like an obligation to the younger boy is simply now second nature. It is his role as his subgroup’s leader but more so his role as Tao’s friend.

 

Kris knocked softly at the door and did not even flinch when Tao yanked it open and rushed into his arms. The younger male sniffed, burying his face in Kris’s broad chest, whisperings things about getting in trouble and being embarrassed and worrying about what the fans will think. Kris said nothing. He simply encased Tao’s slim body in his arms, cradled his head tight, and pressed his face in Tao’s hair.

 

“Shh.” Kris hushed Tao, feeling hiccups rack the boy’s body as he trembled against Kris. The blonde stroked his fingers against the back of Tao’s neck, swaying their bodies from side to side until Tao’s tears had stopped.

 

“Leader.” Tao whispered in Chinese, fists curling against Kris’s naked chest. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. Come on let’s go to the television room and talk. Huh?” Kris pulled back and looked down at Tao’s flushed face.

 

Kris comforted Tao on the couch; not minding that Tao was practically in his lap, as he recalled what had happened. Xiumin and Chanyeol popped their heads in curiously out of the line of sight of Tao when Kris angrily waved them away. The pair remained like that for a bit, Kris hugging Tao tightly and shooting down every worry that Tao voiced.

 

“What if manager finds out?” Tao said, fluttering heart calming down as he absorbed the heat radiating off Kris’s body.

 

“He most likely will. It’s not your fault you did not know what she linked you. I will take care of everything you don’t have to worry.”

 

“What if the fans hate me now?” Tao asked, voice small and pathetic so Kris hugged him tighter.

 

“The fans will never hate you for something like this. I was an honest mistake. In fact, I bet some are thrilled. It’s just fan service, Tao.” Kris did something odd then. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tao’s forehead, warm slightly chapped lips ghosting against his skin. “It’s all fan service.”

 

Tao blinked, almost thinking that he’d imagined the kiss had it not been for the way his skin shivered when Kris pulled away. The elder’s arms were still locked around his waist; lazily playing with the material of the oversized shirt Tao liked wearing to bed.

 

“Will Sehun be mad?” Tao whispered and Kris stiffened.

 

“Do you think Sehun should be mad?” Kris asked after a moment.

 

“She wrote about Sehun and I in an embarrassing situation. I think he should at least be-” Tao began.

 

“No,” Kris interrupted, “Do you think that Sehun should be mad at you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Tao shrugged.

 

“Is it really so bad that you read a fictional story about you and Sehun being intimate? We have dealt with this stuff before, the signs at concerts for example. This is nothing new.”

 

“I just don’t want Sehun to get mad at me.”

 

“He won’t.” Kris said immediately.

 

“I just don’t want the fans to be upset with me.” Tao wilted a little.

 

“They won’t.” Kris responded just as quickly. He urged Tao off his lap and rested both his hands on Tao’s shoulders.

 

“This will all blow over soon. Now go get some rest. It’s late.” Kris ruffled Tao’s hair and the younger smiled, swatting the blonde’s hands away.

* * *

It is a Wednesday night the following week when everyone has gone out to dinner but Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, and Xiumin have opted out. The Weibo incident has blown over and even Sehun jokes about it but Tao seems uncomfortable. The boy spends an obsessive amount of time on his phone now, doing something, as he starts distancing himself from the others.

 

Kris, Chanyeol, and Xiumin are lounging in front of the television, getting comfortable on the floor and the two couches in the room, when Chanyeol asks where Tao is. Tao had made himself scarce that evening, forcing Suho to cook him something up for dinner before the other group headed out, and he’d been hiding in his room ever since.

 

“Sleeping?” Xiumin offered, eyes not leaving the screen as he clicked through program after program.

 

“When he’s normally the last person asleep? Bullshit.” Chanyeol laughed and Kris craned his neck in the direction of Tao’s room.

 

“Tao!” Kris called. “Quit being a loner and come watch a movie with us!”

 

The group was met with silence and Kris slowly rose to his feet.

 

“I’ll go find him.” Kris set off, heading off down the hall towards Tao’s room.

 

As Kris set off down the hall, he sensed that something was off. Only slightest bit of light shone from under the door and Kris could hear rustling movements within the room accompanied by a soft moan. Kris flushed, about to leave when realizing he was interrupting a private moment, when he heard Tao call his name.

 

It was quite and it was muffled but Kris distinctly heard his name being called. Kris placed his hand on the doorknob, testing the pressure gently and finding that the door was locked. There are some more noises followed by Tao’s breathy gasping as he whined softly.

 

The sound was simply erotic and it went straight to Kris’s groin. The blonde stood there startled, confused at his reaction, when Tao called out Kris’s name again. Kris could hear the bedsprings creaking and Tao’s mewls for Kris picking up before suddenly it was silent. Kris clenched his eyes shut, hands curling into fists, as he knew Tao had come… with his name on Tao’s lips. He heard Tao release a satisfied sound and Kris hurried back to the television room, face burning.

 

“Where’s Tao?” Xiumin asked when Kris reentered the room.

 

“He doesn’t want to watch the movie. Let’s just leave him alone for the night.” Kris kept his head ducked as he plopped back down onto the couch.

 

“Hmm.” Xiumin shrugged, “His loss.”

 

* * *

 

Tao gasped, face pressed into the sheets of his bed, as he came down from his high. His body was spent, joints aching pleasantly, as his seed was spilt messily into the waiting tissue in his hand.

 

The only light in the room came from the glow of his laptop. The incident a week ago had piqued Tao’s interest. It had been humiliating for Tao to read the story about himself, and while he feared the repercussions originally, the words from the story kept playing through Tao’s head over and over again.

 

It was strange to think their fans, these seemingly innocent teenage girls, enjoyed writing about the group members being intimate with each other. While it had shocked Tao terribly the first time he found himself going back the next day and reading the story over once more. Now that his initial horror was gone, Tao could fully process the words glowing on the screen. The story was relatively tame, nothing too bad or graphic, once Tao had gotten over the shock of the main pairing. He read it twice, simply scrolling through it on his phone, before he’d been interrupted and forced to save his investigation for a later date.

 

Then the night after that, curiosity had urged Tao to click around that tag he’d seen pop up so many times in his Weibo feed: KrisTao. The boy had really blushed then, finding stories far more graphic than the Sehun one and images of Tao and Kris in compromising positions. Tao had hid his face, eyes glued to the fanart of him straddling Kris in a bathtub, when he’d decided that was enough for today.

 

But the next night Tao had revisited the KrisTao tag and the night after that so on and so forth. It was on Monday that Tao realized he had an erection after reading a particularly dirty story that involved Kris holding Tao and practically raping him. It had made Tao’s face burn in embarrassment but made his heart race nonetheless. Tao’s body was burning, energy rushing through his body, as all he could think about was the need to get off. The teen had locked himself in the bathroom under the guise of a shower and jacked himself off hidden amongst the steam.

 

Tuesday night he repeated the ritual of reading a story and then jacking off and on Wednesday he’d even given up going out to dinner to continue with his newfound obsession. As the nights passed Tao read and collected stories every night, reading about differently pairings but finding that the KrisTao stories were what got him the most riled up.

 

Tao had the slightest inkling why. From day one, Tao had found Kris incredibly impressive. Kris was tall, attractive, and held a cool air about him that Tao envied. Tao admired Kris for his leadership abilities but grew to understand that he appreciated Kris’s handsome features from time to time. Now whenever Kris touched Tao the blue haired boy shivered, mind flashing to situations he’d read about in his stories.

 

Often Kris caught Tao watching him but Tao was always quick to correct his error. What was written in the stories was not reality, Tao had to remind himself.

 

Everything was fictional but even despite telling himself how silly it was to be reading these stories, Tao found that he could not stop.

 

* * *

 

Tao was an idiot, Kris had concluded.

 

About two weeks had passed since Kris first caught Tao jacking off while saying his name and the universe had done nothing to clear Kris of his suspicions. The blonde had checked Tao’s phone the following day, while the younger had been in the shower, scrolling through his web history and Weibo to find that Tao had been reading fanfiction.

 

The idea had Kris reeling.

 

For some time now Kris had been attracted to Tao. It had all started when Kris was forced to remain behind at the dance studio before their debut. Kris did not consider himself a good dancer and apparently neither did the higher-ups as they instructed Kris to remain behind to practice the dance moves. The choreographer had been allowed to go home but Kris had specifically been told to go through number at least ten times before going home.

 

It was Tao, young silent Tao who was no dance expert either, that offered to stay behind with Kris and keep him company. The two had run through the dance only three times before Tao caroused Kris into having some fun. Tao had switched their music out in favor of his iPod and began jumping around the room in what he claimed was dancing. Kris was thoroughly embarrassed, not feeling comfortable at all to dance around the room willy-nilly like how Tao was.

 

But in the end Tao had won out, dragging Kris from where he stood frozen like a statue and forced him into dancing. It was then Kris assumed that his crush on Tao began.

 

But the idea that Tao was reading erotic fanfiction about the two of them had Kris confused. He continued checking Tao’s phone whenever he got the chance, surprised each time to find more stories and that they all shared the common theme of Kris. Kris was especially shocked when he checked Tao’s laptop and saw that the younger had been saving a considerable amount of stories to his computer. It seemed Tao had a favorite as he had the story about Kris practically raping him saved to both his laptop and cellphone. Tao had even gone so far as to highlight certain parts.

 

Kris said nothing to Tao about this as he saves the story to his own phone.

 

* * *

 

It was a Friday night.

 

The group was in America, this time the whole group, and they weren’t sharing hotel rooms for once. Tao was grateful for this as he was tired from the plane ride but more so because it meant he could take his time with getting off tonight.

 

Tao had all the lights off in the room, laptop glowing, as he drizzled lube onto his left hand. The blue haired male had been reading for the past hour, member hard and straining after the mental stimulus, as Tao had refused to touch himself save for a few strokes. The boy raised himself up onto his knees, body trembling with anticipation as he brought his fingers behind him.

 

Tao let out a shaky breath and then slid one long finger inside of himself. The width slid in easily, Tao’s body used to stretch by now, as his cock remained unattended. Tao’s right hand remained free of lube and he adjusted himself on the bed, using that right hand to scroll through the story.

 

_“Kris,” Tao spun around, black wisps of hair brushing against his neck, “What are you doing here?”_

_Kris stood in the doorway, his tall muscled body straining against the white button down shirt of their school uniform that was far too tight, as he looked at Tao with a crazed expression. Tao’s eyes rounded and he backed up against the wall, confused and slightly frightened as Kris approached him._

 

“Hmm.” Tao hummed, working his hips up and down on his finger as he savored the feeling of his finger dragging against his soft inner walls.

 

However soon one finger was no longer filling enough and Tao snuck his middle finger in along with the first. The new addition made Tao’s member jump as he sank down hard, fingertips brushing that bundle of nerves deep within him.

 

“So good.” Tao moaned softly, hips rising up and slamming down onto his hand once more.

 

_“Duizhang?” Tao stammered, when Kris slammed one of his palms against the wall and leaned closer to a trembling Tao._

_“I got your text.” Kris said, eyes dark. “To meet you here behind the gym after school.”_

_“W-what?” Tao asked, heart dropping. “But I never texted you.”_

_“Uh huh.” Kris grinned wolfishly, dark eyes twinkling, as he leaned closer. Tao squeaked, pressing his back tighter against the wall and hoping a teacher or someone would pass by them. The chances of that happening were slim however, it was way past school hours, and the gymnasium was secluded from the rest of the education buildings. Tao was inevitably on his own._

_“You know,” Kris breathed in Tao’s face, “I always pegged you for a slut.”_

_“Excuse me?” Tao squeaked, nose burning at the scent of tobacco coming from Kris’s mouth. The blonde’s various piercings twinkled in the fading sunlight, a long scar marring the older student’s cheek. Kris was the resident bad boy at school and he was not someone Tao wanted to be left alone with._

_“The way you play teacher’s pet, always getting good grades, and taking your role as class president so seriously.” Kris laughed but the sound was not out of merriment, “I bet you suck off all the teachers to keep your grades so high, huh?”_

_“N-no!” Tao tried to protest when suddenly Kris boldly reached down and cupped his crotch._

_“So you are a boy.” Kris smirked, squeezing the greedy handful hard. Tao cried out and buckled against the taller man in pain._

 

Tao panted, the wet sounds of his three fingers entering and reentering his body filling the room. The width burnt slightly but Tao pushed down the pain, his heart racing as he chased his orgasm.

 

“Oh yes, Kris.” Tao closed his eyes, imagining that his three fingers were something else entirely. “Mmm so good.”

 

Tao slammed his hips down again, hole stretching as he went down to his knuckles, as his fingers reached high up inside of him. The blue haired male still refused to touch his member, determined to come without touching himself, as he pulsed his fingers inside of him.

 

“God.” Tao gritted, eyes opening as he continued scrolling through the story. “Fuck.”

 

_“S-stop!” Tao sobbed out through his tears, leaning closer against the older student in attempts to alleviate the pain. “Let go!”_

_“So it even hurts when I’m rough with you, huh?” Kris chuckled, crushing grip turning into soft sensual strokes. Tao squirmed, trying to push Kris away, when the taller student snaked his free hand into Tao’s trousers._

_The dark haired teen gasped, body tensing as Kris’s fingers traveled like spiders down the swell of his rear and landed against his opening. Kris’s other hand was now snaking down the front of Tao’s pants, cold fingers making contact with Tao’s manhood._

_“Stop this please.” Tears ran down Tao’s face as he tried shoving Kris away to no avail. “Please don’t.”_

_“You’re saying please to me?” Kris ducked his head to see Tao’s face. The black haired student nodded, eyes red from crying._

_“Ah since you’re being so polite.” Kris grinned, index fingers suddenly surging forwards into Tao’s entrance as the young student had no escape._

 

Tao whined, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, as he envisioned Kris pinning him down and simply taking him. Tao envisioned Kris’s toned arms supporting his broad chest as he hovered over Tao and plowed into him.

 

“Kris.” Tao whined, cock dripping with desire. Tao continued to visual Kris taking him, mind shutting out the real world when the lock on the door clicked silently open.

 

“Hey Tao,” Tao heard Kris’s voice and he froze, eyes shooting open in panic, “Do you have any more shampoo that I can borrow….”

 

Kris trailed off, eyes widening at the sight of Tao on the bed, his own fingers buried deep in his ass, a look of panic across the younger group member’s face. Kris blinked a few times, trying to distinguish if this was reality or not, as Tao remained frozen in shock on the bed.

 

This was not what Kris had been expecting to see when he entered Tao’s room. Sure Kris knew Tao liked to get off a little more often than normal, but it was still early in the night. Kris hadn’t thought twice about entering Tao’s room unannounced, using the special keycard that Suho and he had been given which had access to everyone’s room. Instead Kris found a sweaty panting Tao fucking himself silly on his own hand, cock pink and leaking, with his laptop open. Kris did not have to think twice to understand what Tao had been doing.

 

“Oh.” Kris breathed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. The lock clicked back into place and Tao panicked, yanking his fingers free and attempting to pull the covers over his nakedness.

 

“Kris!” Tao hissed, eyes large and frantic, “What are you doing? Get out!”

 

“What were you doing?” Kris questioned, drawing closer to the bed and Tao blushed.

 

“What does it look I was doing? Now get out!” Tao demanded but Kris did not stop until he was hovering over Tao. Tao looked up to the elder, having to tip his head back slightly as Kris stood at the very edge of the bed, knees pressing against the side as he was practically looming over Tao.

 

“What story are you reading tonight?” Kris asked calmly and Tao’s face paled.

 

“What?” He blanched, worried eyes darting to the laptop and Kris was swiping it off the bed before Tao could stop him.

 

“Kris no!” Tao begged lunging for the device, the sheets sliding from his body, as Kris held it high above his head. Kris raised an eyebrow at Tao’s nakedness and the boy gasped, slouching back down to collect the sheets around him.

 

“Huh ‘After School Special’.” Kris squinted at the screen and read the title. “This is your favorite isn’t it? You read it almost everyday.”

 

“How… how do you know that?” Tao’s face was flaming now, head ducked in shame as Kris nonchalantly began scrolling through the story.

 

“You’re at the first sex scene too.” Kris commented before setting the laptop on the floor.

 

“Kris.” Tao said, eyes swelling with tears. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be reading things like this but I can’t stop.”

 

“Was Sehun mad when you read that first story?” Kris asked and the blonde’s calm expression unnerved Tao.

 

“No.” Tao whispered. Kris brought his hand up and caressed Tao’s bangs.

 

“Do I look mad?” Kris questioned and Tao shook his head. Kris cupped Tao’s face in his hands and forced Tao to meet his gaze.

 

Tao’s eyes were swimming with tears, a look of embarrassment and fear etched into his features, as he visibly trembled all over. Kris titled his head to the side and moved closer, eyes half-lidded, as his lips gently sealed over Tao’s. Tao sat there for a moment, sheets slipping through his hands as Kris began to softly work his lips against Tao’s.

 

Kris was not screaming at Tao or looking at him with disgust or attacking him. Kris was kissing him. Tao released a breath that he did not know he’d been holding and wrapped his arms around Kris’s neck, pulling the taller male closer. Kris followed, climbing over Tao as he lay back on the bed, covered the boy’s naked boy with his own. Tao’s lips parted and Kris slipped his tongue inside that hot wet cavern, large hands digging beneath Tao’s back and holding the boy’s lithe frame against his broader one.

 

Tao moaned into their kiss, mouth desperately trying to keep up as Kris’s kisses turned from soft and gentle into hard and desperate. The blonde suddenly broke contact, sitting up and tugging his shirt over his head. Tao simply lay there, seemingly in a daze, before Kris was leaning back down and seizing his mouth once more.

 

Kris’s hands explored Tao’s body, skimming up and down the smooth skin, and kneading the tension out of the younger’s muscles. Tao was pliant against his body, allowing Kris to mold him every which way, as their mouth sloppily met. Tao had started mewling, fingers sinking into Kris’s thick hair, slim thighs sliding against the rough material of Kris’s jeans as he wrapped his legs around Kris.

 

Kris found he was having difficulty breathing but he dare not break their kiss, both hands groping Tao’s bare rear as he ground his erection down against Tao’s body. Kris’s clothed length was painfully hard, digging down into the softness of Tao’s stomach, as the material of his jeans scratched Tao’s skin. Tao pressed his own hardness up against the man grinding atop him, wincing when Kris’s jeans rubbed him wrong.

 

“Kris.” Tao broke their kiss, panting for breath. “Your jeans. Take off your jeans.”

 

Kris grunted, pulling back and quickly wiggling out from them and his boxers, before his naked body was covering Tao’s again. Both men moaned when their lengths brushed, Tao tossing his head to the side and making the most erotic noises Kris had ever heard, as he bit at the younger’s neck and left his claim. Their cocks arched against each other, semen smearing between them, as Tao locked his legs around Kris’s lower back and Kris spread his legs apart to thrust against Tao.

 

“Ah!” Tao cried out, “Kris!”

 

“Shh.” Kris hushed Tao like he had all those nights ago when they’d been in the television room. Tao pressed his hips up firmly, cock tingling with need, as he rubbed feverishly into the curve of Kris’s hipbone.

 

“Kris, please.” Tao said barely above a whisper. The boy’s face burned and Kris bit down against his neck again, leaving bruises in his wake.

 

“You were already pretty far ahead before I walked in, huh?” Kris’s hand stealthily graced the delicate curve of Tao’s spine before tapping against the boy’s wet entrance.

 

“I… I just… fuck me.” Tao buried his face against Kris’s neck and whined, furiously humping up against Kris’s body.

 

Kris pulled away at Tao’s words and the younger stared up at him in fear and confusion. Tao was frightening, wondering if Kris had finally come to and realized this was a mistake when Kris firmly gripped his shoulders.

 

“Do you want to know the primary difference between those,” Kris’s eyes went to the laptop on the floor, “And this?”

 

“What?” Tao asked.

 

“It’s that those are fictional. No matter how many times you read them and or play out the scenes in your head, that Kris and Tao are never real. But this, this is reality.” Kris rubbed the side of Tao’s neck. “I’m not going to _fuck_ you, I am going to make love to you in ways that Kris never could.”

 

“K-Kris.” Tao averted his eyes, face burning in embarrassment at the tender moment.

 

Kris captured Tao in a kiss once more as his fingers trailed downwards and rubbed against Tao’s entrance. Kris kissed Tao with finesse until the boy was melting in his hold before slipping two of his fingers inside the younger. Tao cried out, body jerking slightly, as Kris’s two fingers pushed deeper and deeper until they were buried knuckle deep. Kris’s fingers were longer and thicker than Tao’s, stretching the boy wide but not painfully.

 

Kris then wrapped his free around Tao’s member and began pumping the boy and thrusting his fingers into him alternatively. Tao moaned, mind going into overdrive at all of the stimulus, as Kris’s long strong fingers pressed directly against his prostate. Kris hovered over the younger, gaze fixated on Tao’s face as it contorted in pleasure, before Tao’s nails were digging into Kris’s bicep.

 

“Kris!” Tao leaned up and pressed his forehead against Kris’s shoulder. “I can’t! I’m going to-”

 

Tao never got to finish that statement as he came undone, member shooting out his pleasure in waves. Tao barely had time to process what was happening when suddenly Kris’s fingers were missing from his body and Kris’s hot slick erection was taking their place.

 

Tao moaned, body stretched wide, as Kris began pummeling into him. Their bodies slapped together in a fury, Kris grabbing onto Tao’s hips and rocking the boy down on his manhood. Their lovemaking was fast, aggressive, Kris dominating Tao in every way possibly, as all Tao could do was lay there and whimper in his post-orgasm bliss. Tao felt the thick slid of Kris in his body, watched how Kris stared so intently and loving down at him, and found it hard to believe this was not some sort of sick dream.

 

Then Kris was coming, filling Tao to the brim, as the younger squirmed at the odd sensation of Kris’s seed inside of him. The blonde collapsed on the bed besides Tao and gathered him in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to the boy with the blue hair for the rest of the night.

 

Tao did not feel the need to read another fanfic ever again.


End file.
